


Why?

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [39]
Category: Harry Potter (references only), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, rejected fanfic scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John awakens from a magic induced coma following a Dementor attack. Sherlock has been watching over him all this time.</p>
<p>(Rejected scene from "John, I'm a Wizard")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was rejected from the final version of "John, I'm a Wizard" and as such shouldn't be taken as Sherlock!Wizardverse canon. But it was too cute not to share.

John sat up a little straighter in the bed, staring at the man perched in the chair beside it. His bare feet hanging off the edge of the seat. The dark bags under his eyes which told of many sleepless hours. The puffy redness that he would pass off as resulting from the same, but John knew without a doubt the true cause. Even if there were no crooked stains marring those pale cheeks. Unshed… but barely contained.

He licked his chapped lips, tasting the faintest hint of pepper and mint on them before he made himself look away. Look anywhere but at the face of his best friend. “Why?” His voice was little more than a raspy whisper, his throat dry and sore from disuse.

So many assumptions – so many possible questions in that one loaded word.

_Why was I attacked? Why did you ruin Christmas? Why do I taste pepper and mint? Why am I in bed in my trousers? Why are we still here? Why do you look like hell? Why do I hurt? Why did they try to kill me? Why did you do this? Why did you jump?… Why why why._

But there was only one **Why** that mattered. The single **Why** which encompassed all others and could only have one singular answer.

His voice in answer was just as quiet, just as solemn. But behind his words, behind the sentiment he could not hope to understand with reason and logic, his heart lay bare. Sherlock licked his lips and said, “I am lost without my blogger.”

A pregnant silence. _Anticipation. Anxiety. Insecurity. Hope. Disappointment. Uncertainty. Sentiment. Desire. Expectation. Rejection. Acceptance. Joy._ All these things danced in the vacuum between them, waiting for one or both or neither to react and respond.

Chapped, cracked lips turned into a weak smile as blue eyes settled their gaze upon him again. “What happened to being married to your Work?” John said at last, laying himself back down on the pillows.

“We are currently engaged in a trial separation,” Sherlock replied, setting his feet on the floor and leaning forward to grasp the hand left atop the blankets, palm up in waiting. He adjusted his grip to lace their fingers together. Giving an experimental squeeze.

John squeezed back with a tired smile and an easy sigh. “Yeah, how’s that looking for you?”

“I believe a divorce will shortly follow. However we will continue our professional relationship.”


End file.
